SunClan's Revenge
by The Real Slim Shadey
Summary: Four Clans share one mountainous forest, each as strong as the next. But when a vengeful leader seeks the destruction of the proud and honorable SunClan, the strength of every cat's will to survive is put to the test.
1. Allegiances

**SunClan**

Situated in a cave carved into the side of a mountain, these robust Clan cats are often large in size. They are proud and resilient, capable of weathering tragedy and disaster alike. They are skilled climbers, with tough paws and sharp claws. They hunt in the forest that makes up their territory, preferring to overpower their prey through brute force. In combat, they are known for their formidable strength and teamwork.

 **Leader:**

Shadestar - Large silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes  
 _Family: Willowleaf (mate)_

 **Deputy:**

Willowleaf - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
 _Family: Shadestar (mate)_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Owlfeather - Small gray tabby tom with green eyes and a white chest  
 _Family: Dovesky (sister), Robinpaw (niece), Owlkit (niece)_

 **Warriors:**

Alderfang - Brown tabby she-cat with ginger flecks  
 _Family: Grassbreeze (mother)_  
 _Apprentice: Gravelpaw_

Blizzardleap - White tom with black spots and black paws  
 _Family: Stonefoot (mother), Birchpelt (brother)_

Birchpelt - White tom with black spots  
 _Family: Stonefoot (mother), Blizzardleap (brother)_

Cloudshadow - Small black and gray tabby tom with green eyes  
 _Family: Dovesky (mate), Robinpaw (daughter), Owlkit (daughter)_

Dovesky - Silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
 _Family: Owlfeather (brother), Cloudshadow (mate), Robinpaw (daughter), Owlkit (daughter)_

Goldenpoppy - Fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
 _Family: Bramblefur (father), Cloverpath (sister)_

Cloverpath - Small calico she-cat  
 _Family: Bramblefur (father), Goldenpoppy (sister)_  
 _Apprentice: Robinpaw_

Tigerthorn - Large brown tom with black stripes

Scarletclaw - Cream she-cat with amber eyes  
 _Family: Sandpelt (brother), Blossomshine (cousin), Cherrystripe (cousin)_

Sandpelt - Large ginger tom with a white chest  
 _Family: Scarletclaw (sister), Blossomshine (cousin), Cherrystripe (cousin)_

Blossomshine - Calico she-cat with black paws  
 _Family: Cherrystripe (brother), Scarletclaw (cousin), Sandpelt (cousin)_

Cherrystripe - Brown tabby tom with green eyes  
 _Family: Blossomshine (sister), Scarletclaw (cousin), Sandpelt (cousin)_

Ivyfox - Fluffy black she-cat with a white chest and white paws  
 _Family: Family: Sparrowflight (brother)_

Sparrowflight - Fluffy black tom with white paws  
 _Family: Ivyfox (sister)_

Rabbitleap - Light ginger tom with a white belly and white paws  
 _Family: Rainpelt (mate), Shellkit (son), Lightkit (daughter)_

Pinetail - Brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes  
 _Family: Kestreltalon (mate), Hazelkit (daughter), Petalkit (daughter)  
Apprentice: Featherpaw_

 **Apprentices:**

Robinpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, a white chest, and white paws  
 _Family: Dovesky (mother), Cloudshadow (father), Owlkit (sister), Owlfeather (uncle)_  
 _Mentor: Cloverpath_

Gravelpaw - Large gray tom with black spots  
 _Family: Featherpaw (sister)_  
 _Mentor: Alderfang_

Featherpaw - Gray she-cat with dark gray spots  
 _Family: Gravelpawpaw (brother)_  
 _Mentor: Pinetail_

 **Queens:**

Kestreltalon - Light gray she-cat with white spots _  
Family: Pinetail (mate), Petalkit (daughter), Hazelkit (daughter)_

Rainleap - Gray she-cat with green eyes _  
Family: Rabbitleap (mate), Shellkit (son), Lightkit (daughter)_

 **Elders:**

Grassbreeze - Large brown tabby she-cat with a torn ear _  
Family: Alderfang (daughter)_

Bramblefur - Fluffy brown tabby tom _  
Family: Goldenpoppy (daughter), Cloverpath (daughter)_

Stonefoot - Gray tabby tom with green eyes _  
Family: Birchpelt (son), Blizzardleap (son)_

 **NightClan**

Tucked into a small ravine, the cats of NightClan pride themselves on stealth and speed. They prefer to stalk their prey in the undergrowth of their territory. NightClan cats are often small, but can make for tricky opponents in battle. NightClan has recently adopted an isolationist policy, tending to its own needs and largely ignoring the other Clans outside of Gatherings.

 **Leader:**

Palestar - Fluffy white tom with green eyes  
 _Family: Hailstar (father, deceased), Fernstep (mate), Cloudpaw (son), Oakpaw (son)_  
 _Apprentice: Snowpaw_

 **Deputy:**

Ravenpool - Small black tom with yellow eyes  
 _Family: Quietsky (mate)_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Honeywing - Small ginger she-cat with a white face, white chest, and white paws  
 _Family: Mousetail (father), Cloverfall (brother)_

 **Warriors:**

Fernstep - Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
 _Family: Palestar (mate), Cloudpaw (son), Oakpaw (son)_

Quietsky - Calico she-cat with yellow eyes  
 _Family: Ravenpool (mate)_

Dustfang - Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with copper eyes  
 _Family: Willowshade (sister)_

Crowthistle - Black-and-white tom with green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Cloudpaw_

Leafgaze - Small brown tabby she-cat  
 _Apprentice: Oakpaw_

Willowshade - Gray-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
 _Family: Dustfang (brother)_

Leopardpelt - Small bengal she-cat  
 _Family: Spottedfeather (sister)_

Spottedfeather - Bengal she-cat  
 _Family: Leopardpelt (sister)_

Ashfeather - Tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws  
 _Family: Sandfang (mate), Streamtail (son), Violetsong (daughter)_

Sandfang - Fluffy brown tabby tom  
 _Family: Ashfeather (mate), Streamtail (son), Violetsong (daughter)_

Streamtail - Light brown she-cat with green eyes  
 _Family: Sandfang (father), Ashfeather (mother), Violetsong (sister)_

Violetsong - Small ticked gray tabby she-cat  
 _Family: Sandfang (father), Ashfeather (mother), Streamtail (brother)_

Cloverfall - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
 _Family: Mousetail (father), Honeywing (sister)_

Sageheart - Black tom with white paws and a white tail-tip

Mothwillow - Black she-cat with green eyes

Hawkfeather - Brown tom with black stripes  
 _Family: Blossomtail (mate), Spiderkit (daughter), Tawnykit (son)_

Daisyleaf - Gray she-cat with black spots

Foxpelt - Small ginger tom with white paws

Featherlight - Gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Heatherflower - Ticked dark brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Oakpaw - Brown tabby tom with a white chest, a white belly, and white legs  
 _Family: Palestar (father), Fernstep (mother), Cloudpaw (brother)_  
 _Mentor: Leafgaze_

Cloudpaw - Gray-and-white tabby tom  
 _Family: Palestar (father), Fernstep (mother), Oakpaw (brother)_  
 _Mentor: Crowthistle_

Snowpaw - Ticked gray tabby she-cat with green eyes _  
Mentor: Palestar_

 **Queens:**

Blossomtail - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes _  
Family: Hawkfeather (mate), Spiderkit (daughter), Tawnykit (son)_

 **Elders:**

Addertail - Scarred gray she-cat with torn ears

Mousetail - Blind ginger tom _  
Family: Cloverfall (son), Honeywing (daughter)_

 **ShineClan**

ShineClan has the distinction of being sheltered by a giant, abandoned twoleg nest. Located in a small patch of forest surrounded by open field, the cats of ShineClan are proud endurance predators. They can outrun and outlast any other Clan with both their speed and stamina. Friendly to outsiders, their Clan has a high number of former kittypets and loners among its ranks.

 **Leader:**

Cherrystar - Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:**

Silentwhisker - Fluffy black tom with one missing eye  
 _Family: Stonetooth (brother), Russetfur (mate), Seedpaw (son), Fernpaw (daughter)_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Larkwing - Gray tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Frostfall - Cream-and-white she-cat

Dawnpelt - Gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes  
 _Family: Spottedcloud (brother)_

Spottedcloud - White tom with black spots and a black tail  
 _Family: Dawnpelt (sister)_

Hazelstripe - Cream tom with amber eyes

Duskfur - Dark gray tabby tom  
 _Apprentice: Icepaw_

Fireclaw - Large ginger tom with white paws and a white tail-tip  
 _Family: Mapleflame (brother)_

Mapleflame - Ginger tom with green eyes  
 _Family: Hollyspeck (mate),_ _Fireclaw (brother), Icepaw (son), Lilypaw (daughter)_

Dapplenose - Calico she-cat with yellow eyes  
 _Apprentice: Lilypaw_

Sootwind - Fluffy brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sedgetail - Black tom with white patches

Emberstep - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Stonetooth - Black tom with copper eyes  
 _Family: Silentwhisker (brother), Fernpaw (niece), Seedpaw (nephew)_  
 _Apprentice: Fernpaw_

Hollyspeck - Gray she-cat with dark gray spots and a white belly  
 _Family: Mapleflame (mate), Icepaw (son), Lilypaw (daughter)_

Russetpelt - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _  
Family: Silentwhisker (mate), Fernpaw (daughter), Seedpaw (son)_

Mistysky - Silver tabby she-cat with white paws  
 _Apprentice: Seedpaw_

Shrewpounce - Brown tabby tom with a black tail-tip

 **Apprentices:**

Lilypaw - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
 _Mentor: Dapplenose_  
 _Family: Icepaw (brother), Hollyspeck (mother), Mapleflame (father)_

Seedpaw - Fluffy brown tabby tom with green eyes  
 _Family: Fernpaw (sister), Silentwhisker (father), Russetpelt (mother), Stonetooth (uncle)_  
 _Mentor: Mistysky_

Icepaw - White tom with gray spots  
 _Mentor: Duskfur_  
 _Family: Lilypaw (sister), Hollyspeck (mother), Mapleflame (father)_

Fernpaw - Black she-cat with copper eyes  
 _Family: Seedpaw (brother), Russetpelt (mother), Silentwhisker (father), Stonetooth (uncle)_  
 _Mentor: Stonetooth_

 **Queens:**

Petalbreeze - Lilac she-cat with copper eyes  
 _Family: Rabbitkit (daughter)_

 **Elders:**

Rooktalon - Black she-cat with a scar across one eye

Mossbranch - Gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **FogClan**

Situated on a small patch of land in the middle of a pond, FogClan's cats are all talented swimmers. Their camp is virtually inaccessible to the other Clans, and as such they are rarely attacked. Muscular and tough, FogClan cats are used to the marshy ground of their territory, on which they fish and hunt. FogClan's cats are known for their brutal persistence in battle.

 **Leader:**

Ripplestar - Small flame point tom with blue eyes  
 _Family: Creeksplash (mate)_

 **Deputy:**

Brindlefoot - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Rowanleaf - Large gray tom with black spots

 **Warriors:**

Creeksplash - Fluffy white tom with black spots, one blue eye, and one yellow eye  
 _Family: Dewbreeze (sister)_

Sandblaze - Cream she-cat with blue eyes  
 _Apprentice: Minnowpaw_

Tigerfern - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
 _Family: Mallowheart (mate)_

Blossomleap - Calico she-cat with long legs  
 _Family: Mudtail (mate), Minnowpaw (daughter)_

Dewbreeze - Small white she-cat with green eyes _  
Family: Cloudwhisker (mate), Mousepaw (son), Sorrelpaw (son)_

Snakefang - Black tom with white patches and yellow eyes  
 _Family: Tawnyleaf (mate), Daisykit (daughter), Rosekit (daughter)  
Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Amberflight - Large ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
 _Family: Liontail (brother)_  
 _Apprentice: Sorrelpaw_

Gorseflower - Brown tabby she-cat with black markings

Mudtail - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes _  
Family: Blossomleap (mate), Minnowpaw (daughter), Thistlewing (sister)_

Thistlewing - Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes _  
Family: Mudtail (brother), Minnowpaw (niece)_

Heronclaw - Small black tom with a white chest and white paws

Whiteleaf - Silver tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and white paws

Liontail - Fluffy ginger tom with yellow eyes _  
Family: Amberflight (brother)_

Ravenheart - Large black tom with a white face and a white tail-tip

Marshlily - Gray tabby she-cat with white spots _  
Apprentice: Minnowpaw_

Cloudwhisker - Fluffy dark gray tabby tom with a scarred muzzle _  
Family: Dewbreeze (mate), Mousepaw (son), Sorrelpaw (son)_

 **Apprentices:**

Minnowpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
 _Family: Blossomleap (mother), Mudtail (father), Thistlewing (aunt)_  
 _Mentor: Marshlily_

Mousepaw - Gray tabby tom with a torn ear  
 _Family: Sorrelpaw (brother), Cloudwhisker (father), Dewbreeze (mother)_  
 _Mentor: Snakefang_

Sorrelpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with white legs  
 _Family: Mousepaw (brother), Cloudwhisker (father), Dewbreeze (mother)_  
 _Mentor: Amberflight_

 **Queens:**

Mallowheart - Small lilac she-cat with amber eyes _  
Family: Tigerfern (mate)_

Tawnyleaf - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _  
Family: Snakefang (mate), Daisykit (daughter), Rosekit (daughter)_

 **Elders:**

Brackenface - Brown tabby tom with a short tail

Berryclaw - Small black she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

Rain poured outside the SunClan camp, the moon shrouded behind thick black clouds. Harsh winds smashed against the trees, creating loud cracking sounds through the forest. Still, the cats of SunClan were safe, tucked inside their small cave system that sheltered them from the storm. Carved into the side of the mountain they called home, their camp protected them from storms such as these.

However, on this night, it wasn't the storm that SunClan needed to be wary of.

Through the wind and rain emerged two cats, both covered in mud. Crouched low to the ground, the pair crept through the cave's entrance and into the SunClan camp. Their steps were slow and deliberate-almost rehearsed-as they made their way toward the back of the camp. Finally, the two cats paused, before slinking into a small opening tucked behind thick bramble bushes.

At the cats' paws lied two sleeping she-cats, neither of whom were aware of the strangers looming over them. Nestled between one of the she-cat's paws was a kit, while another kit lied next to her flank. In an instant, one of the strange cats grabbed a kit, while the other hesitated for a moment. At the loud crack of thunder roaring above them, the two cats vanished as quickly as they appeared, the helpless kit vanishing with them.


	3. Chapter 1

"Robinkit? Robinkit! Wake up _now!_ "

Robinkit awoke with a start, letting out a gasp. Her mother stood over her, jabbing at her with her paw. The kit stumbled to her paws, giving her mother a sheepish look as she did so.

"Do you have _any_ idea what today is?" she asked, her tail-tip twitching.

Robinkit rubbed her ear with her paw, avoiding her mother's gaze. The nursery was small to her now, to the point where she could feel her mother's breath hitting her face. Behind her mother was another queen, who she noticed was just now starting to wake up.

"Dovesky, the sun has barely come up. Let Robinkit rest a little more," Rainpelt mumbled, pulling her two sleeping kits closer to her. "I don't think even Shadestar is awake yet."

Dovesky scoffed, turning her head to look at the groggy she-cat. "My daughter is about to become an apprentice. I would prefer for her to be awake for her own ceremony."

Rainpelt didn't respond, seemingly choosing to try and sleep for a while longer. Robinkit licked her chest in embarrassment, still not meeting her mother's gaze. "I'm awake now, at least..."

Dovesky hurried her daughter out of the nursery, nudging her forward with her head. Robinkit didn't protest, though she hoped nobody would see. As she emerged from the nursery, she could see that Rainpelt was right; the sun had barely come out yet. She noticed that only a few of the older warriors were awake this early, each cat giving her an odd look as her mother pushed her forward. She stared straight down as they finally arrived at the center of camp. The familiar cave walls used to seem so big, she thought, before sitting down.

Dovesky's tail lashed back and forth as she stared at the leader's den, made from a thin crevice at the back of the cave. It seemed even smaller than the nursery, Robinkit thought, though she figured a den made for only one cat would be small anyway. She glanced at her mother, wincing at the agitated expression on her face. She prayed her mother wouldn't cause a scene-

"Why isn't Shadestar awake yet?" Dovesky demanded. "It's _dawn_ and there are already warriors outside!"

"Well, they're the _dawn patrol_ , so…"

"Their _leader_ should be here."

 _She's your leader too,_ Robinkit thought, though she stayed quiet. She tried to ignore the looks she was getting from the growing number of warriors surrounding them, but she could feel their eyes locked onto her. A few moments of tense silence passed before Shadestar finally emerged from her den, followed closely by her deputy. Robinkit always wondered why Shadestar and Willowleaf shared the leader's den, but she figured it wasn't worth thinking about right now.

"Shadestar! Robinkit is six moons old today, and she needs to be made an apprentice _now-_ "

"Yes, Dovesky, I'm aware of how old she is," Shadestar sighed, flicking an ear as she walked toward them.

"What Shadestar means to _say_ is that we'll proceed with her ceremony shortly," Willowleaf added, touching Shadestar's shoulder with her tail.

Robinkit looked up at Shadestar, feeling a sudden nervousness inside her. Shadestar was large, well-fed and strong, like most of the members of SunClan. Robinkit was considerably small for her age, but so was her mother. And her father. She wondered if it would put her at a disadvantage compared to the other apprentices; SunClan cats tended to be large compared to the other three Clans, anyway.

Dovesky narrowed her eyes, nodding at Willowleaf before turning to join the group of gathering SunClan cats behind her. Robinkit wished she could be anywhere else; anywhere but at the center of attention. Shadestar gave her a concerned look before jumping up to the small overhang above her den. She looked around for a moment, as if gathering her thoughts, before raising her voice to address her Clan.

"Cats of SunClan, gather beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!"

Any remaining cats that hadn't yet woken up emerged from their dens, gathering together beneath Shadestar. Quiet murmurs traveled back and forth until the entire Clan had come together. Shadestar looked at Robinkit, then at Willowleaf, before finally addressing her Clan.

"As all Clan cats know, there comes a time in each kit's life when they must take their first pawsteps toward becoming a serviceable warrior for their Clan. When a kit reaches the age of six moons, they must become an apprentice and take on an apprentice name. It is during this time that they train under the watchful eye of a mentor in order to able to serve their Clans to the best of their ability. As the warrior code dictates, we gather here today to witness this transition for one of our own."

Robinkit felt a certain awe as she listened to Shadestar speak. She figured it was a quality that any leader needed to possess; the leader speaks for the Clan, after all. Still, she wished the ceremony would just _happen_ already. One kit-much less herself-was not worth the time.

"Robinkit," Shadestar spoke, turning her gaze toward the small she-cat. Robinkit once again felt a surge of anxiety flood her, but she forced herself to look back at her leader. "You have reached the age of six moons old. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Cloverpath. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you," the leader continued.

Robinkit-now Robinpaw-turned to look at her new mentor. Cloverpath was a warrior she did not know very well; not every warrior visited the nursery, she figured. She watched as the calico she-cat stepped forward from the crowd, a neutral expression on her face as she looked up toward Shadestar. For a moment, Robinpaw glanced at her mother, who seemed somehow angry.

"Cloverpath," Shadestar began, flicking her tail. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Willowleaf, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and observant. You will be the mentor of Robinpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Despite the morning only having just begun, the Clan erupted into cheers, each cat chanting Robinpaw's name as she touched her nose to Cloverpath's. The newly-made apprentice couldn't help but feel encouraged by her Clanmates; they all seemed so _proud_ of her. But through the crowd of SunClan cats, Robinpaw searched for just one face.

"Robinpaw," Cloverpath spoke, raising her voice through the cheers. "I would suggest you go greet your mother. Your father isn't here."

 _What could you possibly know about my father,_ Robinpaw thought, though she knew that Cloverpath was right.

"I...I know," she replied, turning to go find her mother amidst the now-dispersing group of cats.

When she didn't find Dovesky among the crowd, she felt a heavy weight in her chest. She saw Dovesky heading toward Shadestar's den, disappearing into the small crevice. Robinpaw closed her eyes for a moment, searching for some possible reason her mother could still be unsatisfied. She found nothing, leaving her wondering what her mother could be doing. Pressing the subject was pointless, she realized, as she turned to go find her father instead.


	4. Chapter 2

Robinpaw paused outside the warriors' den. Like Shadestar's, the den was made out of a small opening in the cave's wall. Ducking beneath the brambles that covered the entrance, Robinpaw crept inside the den. Lying in the corner was a small figure that was difficult to see in the dark. She figured the name Nightcloud was a little too fitting for him now.

"H-Hello," Robinpaw stuttered, unsure of what to say. "It's me, Robinpaw."

Nightcloud did not move, only turning his head to look at his daughter. Robinpaw was stunned by the detached look in his eyes, and realized that coming to see him was a mistake. She felt tempted to say nothing more and leave, but she didn't think it would help either of them.

"I'm...I'm an apprentice now," she tried. "Are you proud of me?"

The question hung in the air, neither cat speaking. Nightcloud took a deep breath before lying his head down between his paws.

"I'm grieving. Haven't you gotten enough praise from everyone else?"

Robinpaw nodded, knowing she shouldn't have expected anything more from him. She tucked her tail and exited the den, watching as groups of warriors exited the SunClan camp. She turned and walked back toward the Highstone, where Cloverpath was still waiting for her. Before Cloverpath could even speak, however, Dovesky shot out from Shadestar's den with her tail lashing. Robinpaw recognized the anger in her mother's eyes and braced herself for what was to come.

"Robinpaw, would _you_ be okay with having me for a mentor? Shadestar says I can't mentor you even though you're my _daughter_!" Dovesky hissed, staring into Robinpaw's eyes.

Robinpaw struggled for a moment to find something to say, but Shadestar nudged her way in between her and Dovesky. Despite the exasperated expression on her face, she still seemed calm.

"Dovesky, I told you already: parents cannot mentor their own kits," she stated.

"There's no part of the warrior code that says so," Dovesky argued, looking back and forth between Robinpaw and Shadestar. Willowleaf stayed quiet, but Robinpaw noticed her tail-tip twitching.

"Perhaps. But my word _is_ the warrior code. And as such, you will defer to my judgment. Is that understood?" Shadestar growled, stepping toward Dovesky almost threateningly.

Dovesky narrowed her eyes before sighing. "Yes, Shadestar."

"Good."

Robinpaw watched with wide eyes as Shadestar walked toward the entrance of the SunClan camp, Willowleaf following close behind. Cloverpath flicked her tail, glancing at Dovesky before speaking.

"Robinpaw, I'd like to start your training by showing you around SunClan's territory. You need to know your home before you can hunt in it or defend it from others," Cloverpath stated, turning to leave the SunClan camp.

" _I'd_ like to go with you," Dovesky interrupted, stepping in front of the two she-cats.

Robinpaw stayed silent, wondering how her mother could lack any self-awareness. She could feel the tension in the air as the two she-cats stared each other down, and noticed her mentor was digging her claws into the soft ground beneath them.

"You're a warrior now, Dovesky. Maybe you should try contributing to your Clan again."

With a flick of her tail, Cloverpath brushed past Dovesky, with Robinpaw following close behind. Robinpaw didn't dare to look back at her mother, but she could feel her gaze on the back of her head as she walked out of the SunClan camp. She dug her claws into the ground as she walked, hoping Cloverpath wouldn't notice.

"I've never seen any cat look so unhappy to be an apprentice."

Robinpaw stopped in her tracks, unsure of what to say. She wasn't _wrong_ ; Robinpaw hadn't even stopped to process her own apprenticeship yet. She was about to speak up when Cloverpath sighed, "Then again, I wouldn't be happy if Dovesky was _my_ mother either."

"She's not so bad," Robinpaw countered, feeling somehow defensive. "She's...just protective."

Her mentor snickered, pausing to turn and look at Robinpaw. "She wasn't always like that, you know."

Robinpaw tilted her head, staring at Cloverpath with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Cloverpath stepped toward her, her voice taking on a more sympathetic tone. "Your mother used to be a great warrior. Beautiful, strong, motivated. But after your sister vanished, I think she just changed. The same thing happened to your father."

Robinpaw stared down at the ground, shifting her paws. "My sister had nothing to do with me. I was only a few days old."

Cloverpath nodded. "Yes, but your parents don't see it that way."

Robinpaw shut her eyes tight, letting out a tense sigh. "Anyway, where do we start?"

"I'm glad you asked," Cloverpath said, flicking her tail. "You've never been out of camp, so I'm going to show you the borders and some important places in SunClan territory. That sound interesting to you?"

Robinpaw looked up, springing to her paws. "Yes! I mean...yes, please."

Cloverpath flicked her tail again, gesturing toward Robinpaw's back. "First, look up there. What do you see?"

Robinpaw turned around, looking up. She hadn't realized it, but they had walked down a steep slope into the forest. She could see the mouth of the cave they'd come out of, as well as a thick crowd of trees surrounding it. "I can see the entrance of SunClan's camp," she responded.

"Right, now look up more."

Tilting her head all the way back, Robinpaw's eyes widened as she took in the mountain that her Clan called home. The size of it was something she'd never seen before-something she couldn't even _imagine_ seeing before. She could see the forest taper toward the peak, leaving the rocky surface of the mountain exposed. At the very top, she could could see snow.

"It's so... _beautiful_ ," Robinpaw murmured.

"Yes, it is. The mountain is our home, Robinpaw. StarClan has blessed our territory with prey, water, and shelter...and a great deal of beauty."

"StarClan?" Robinpaw inquired.

Cloverpath nodded, confusion evident on her face. "Yes, StarClan. Has your mother never taught you about StarClan?"

Robinpaw nodded. "She has, just...not very much."

Cloverpath flicked her tail. "Right. Follow me."


	5. Chapter 3

The two she-cats walked off into the forest, the sky becoming hardly visible behind the dense trees above them. Robinpaw looked all around, amazed at how much green there was. Somewhere, a bird sang, tempting Robinpaw to stop and listen. The dense roots beneath her paws almost tripped her, but the young she-cat pressed on. Cloverpath said nothing, until they reached a small stream.

"Do you see this stream, Robinpaw?"

"Yes?"

Cloverpath approached the stream, placing the tip of her paw in the water. "If you follow this stream, it leads out of SunClan's territory. Eventually you'll reach a pond. That pond is in the exact center of all four Clans."

Robinpaw pondered this for a moment. "Do the other Clans have streams like this?"

"Yes, they do. They all meet at that pond. That seems almost deliberate, doesn't it?"

The apprentice nodded. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, StarClan is responsible for it. When a cat dies, they go to StarClan to rest. There's prey everywhere, but you don't need to eat to survive. It's supposed to be a very beautiful and peaceful place, where the four Clans become one," Cloverpath recounted, looking up wistfully into the sky. "Those white spots you see at night are our ancestors."

Robinpaw narrowed her eyes. "I knew that, but...what does that have to do with a stream?"

Cloverpath chuckled, turning to look at her. "Well, every full moon, cats from each of the four Clans meet at that pond. They gather around it, informing each other of important news and events. StarClan watches over them, ensuring a peaceful night that the Clans can share. It's called the Gathering."

Robinpaw perked up, gazing downstream. "We can meet cats from other Clans?"

"Yes. You're even allowed to make friends with them," Cloverpath affirmed. "To an extent."

A few moments of silence passed. "You'll learn more about StarClan soon enough. There are more places to see."

* * *

Cloverpath and Robinpaw stepped over the stream, careful not to slip on the wet rocks. Robinpaw could once again hear a faint birdsong in the distance, though it faded as they got farther from the stream. Eventually, the two she-cats reached a small clearing. Inside the clearing were a few small tree stumps strewn about, with a patch of flowers in the center.

"This is the Training Ground," Cloverpath explained, pausing in the center of the clearing.

Robinpaw looked around, sitting next to her mentor. "There are claw marks on the trees," she observed.

Cloverpath nodded. "This is where mentors and apprentices train for battle. Those claw marks you see are from cats practicing moves with the trees."

"Do...do the Clans fight a lot?"

Cloverpath didn't speak for a moment, though Robinpaw noticed her claws were unsheathed. "It depends."

Robinpaw nodded, choosing not to ask any questions. Without a word, Cloverpath stood up, then walked through the other side of the clearing. Robinpaw followed close behind, noticing that they were now moving downhill. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing the peak of the mountain growing smaller. Suddenly, Cloverpath paused, causing Robinpaw to smack into her.

"Hush," Cloverpath mumbled, crouching low to the ground.

 _I didn't say anything,_ Robinpaw thought, confused.

Following Cloverpath's gaze, Robinpaw could see a tiny bird in a tree a short distance in front of them. Its back was gray, but it had a red chest and face. She noticed the light gray of its back was more or less the same color as her own pelt. With a sharp glance from Cloverpath, Robinpaw stood deathly still, even quieting her own breathing. She watched as Cloverpath placed one paw in front of the other, careful to step around a twig beneath her. Robinpaw noticed a certain silence in the air, interrupted only by the sound of the wind in the trees above them. Cloverpath paused beneath the bird, before springing up and catching it beneath her claws. In one swift movement, she had it in her jaws, landing squarely on her paws with the bird dangling from her mouth.

"It's a robin," Cloverpath explained after placing the bird on the ground. "You get your name from them."

Robinpaw looked down at the lifeless robin, which just moments ago had been living and breathing. "Poor thing."

"Hunting is the most important duty a warrior has. Prey deserves your respect. That's why the code states we must thank StarClan for each life we take," Cloverpath stated. "Never play with your prey, always kill it as fast as you can. And if possible, don't attack any prey that has young. That way, there will always be enough left for the forest."

Robinpaw nodded, though she still felt pity for the small bird.

"Why don't we share it? We still have a ways to travel."

* * *

The two she-cats had walked for what seemed like forever; at least it did to Robinpaw. She noticed a dull ache in her paws, and silently hoped it would somehow go away. Cloverpath didn't appear to be having any trouble, though Robinpaw figured she was used to the rocky terrain. As they made their way past tall pine trees and down small ledges, Robinpaw wondered just where her mentor was taking her. Cloverpath would occasionally comment on what types of prey could be found, or where the ground was loose and easy to slip on. Robinpaw wasn't sure she could remember all of it; after all, this was only her first day as an apprentice.

After some time, Cloverpath stopped, holding her tail out in front of Robinpaw. "We're here."

The apprentice could see some kind of dip in the ground, though it looked rather narrow. She could hear the faint sound of running water. "What is it?" she asked.

"We call it the Jaggedfangs. Many generations ago, the stream ran through this side of the mountain, eating away at the rocks and soil. But it changed course, leaving this gouge in the mountainside," Cloverpath explained. "Take a look, but be careful."

Robinpaw crept toward the side of the gulch, peering over the edge. It was deeper than she realized, with steep walls. What frightened her, though, was the rock and stone jutting out of the sides, giving it the appearance of having teeth.

"It...looks dangerous," she commented, backing away.

"Yes, it is," Cloverpath affirmed, taking a few steps toward Robinpaw. "I brought you here to warn you: never fall into the Jaggedfangs. It's deeper than it looks from here, and hard to see at night. It's best avoided altogether."

"R-right," Robinpaw stuttered, backing up even further.

"Don't be frightened," Cloverpath stated, turning to look at her apprentice. "Just be wary."

Robinpaw nodded, feeling a sort of morbid curiosity come over her. "Has-has anyone died in there?"

Her mentor sighed, closing her eyes before speaking. "Yes. Many. Though none in your lifetime."

She nodded again, sensing she should not have asked at all. "Um, where should we go now?"

Cloverpath opened her eyes, then flicked her tail. "There's other things I'd like to show you. Follow me."

 **A/N: Since it was a guest review, I've got no choice but to address it here. Thanks to the reviewer who informed me of the inaccuracies regarding my cat's genetics/pelt colors. I figured that, since the source material has no regard for the accuracy of the characters' genetics, I didn't have to pay much attention to it. But in reality, that was more laziness than anything else. I did try my best (I at least avoided the brown tabby/blue eyes combination), but I made some mistakes. I fixed everything they pointed out, and am unconscious of any remaining errors. Still, if there are any other mistakes, please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 4

As the ground evened out beneath them, Robinpaw noticed a certain smell in the air. It became stronger the further they traveled, until they reached a wall of pine trees. The unfamiliar scent was especially strong now, and she couldn't help but sniff the air to try and figure out what it was.

"This is the border we share with MistClan," Cloverpath explained. "That scent you're breathing in is what MistClan cats smell like. The warrior code dictates that we patrol our borders and scent mark them every day. That way, we always know where the border is."

Robinpaw dropped the bird onto the ground. "What's FogClan like?"

"The Clan isn't as big as SunClan. They live on this rocky island in the middle of a big pond. They can swim pretty well, something the other Clans can't do."

Robinpaw nodded, picking the bird back up in her jaws. She and Cloverpath walked parallel to the border, taking care not to stay too close to it. Eventually, the two she-cats found themselves crossing the lower part of the stream. The ground beneath them became smoother and softer, and the trees became less dense. Soon, they broke out into an open field, the middle of which was covered with flowers.

"This is the Sun-Field," Cloverpath stated, wandering further into the field. "Owlfeather gets most of the herbs for his medicine cat duties from here. It's greenleaf right now, so there are flowers everywhere."

Robinpaw set her prey down, before sitting down next to Cloverpath. "It's so...beautiful."

Cloverpath nodded, flicking her tail. "Yes, it is. Do you see the other side of the field, where the forest starts again?"

"Yes?"

"That's the border we share with NightClan."

Something about the name made her hair stand on end. "What are they like?"

Cloverpath narrowed her eyes, pawing at a flower. "They have about as many cats as we do. But the cats themselves are smaller. They live in this little ravine. They had a leader-Hailstar-who was the fiercest warrior of all the Clans. He could be...rather vicious when it suited him."

Robinpaw gazed out into the meadow, the vibrant flowers swaying in the breeze. "What happened to him?"

"He drowned. In the Gathering Lake."

"Really?"

Cloverpath nodded, closing her eyes. "He vanished one day. Everyone thought he'd abandoned his Clan for some reason, but one day his son found blood near their side of the lake. We assumed he hit his head and fell in somehow."

"That doesn't mean he died," Robinpaw mused. "Maybe he did just leave."

Cloverpath shook her head. "His son was the deputy of NightClan when Hailstar died. He claims that when he received his nine lives from StarClan, Hailstar was there."

"Nine lives?"

Cloverpath chuckled, touching her tail to Robinpaw's shoulder. "I forget how little you know. When a deputy becomes the leader of their Clan, they go to the Gathering Pond to receive eight lives from StarClan, in addition to the one they already possess. That means a leader has to die nine times in order to stay dead and go to StarClan."

Robinpaw narrowed her eyes. "Why don't they give nine lives to everyone?"

"If everyone lived nine lifetimes, the forest would become overcrowded. Not to mention the gift of having nine lives is a privilege given only a leader that is truly worthy. There have been instances where a leader did not receive their lives because they were unworthy."

The gray apprentice shook her head. "That's...complicated."

"Not really. It ensures that a leader lives long enough to see that their Clan survives."

Robinpaw nodded. "I guess that makes enough sense."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Can I...eat this robin now?"

Cloverpath snickered, flicking her tail. "Go ahead. We're almost done."

* * *

By the time Cloverpath and Robinpaw made their way back to the SunClan camp, the sun was already setting. It cast a deep, warm glow over the four Clans, slowly dipping beneath the horizon. Cloverpath paused at the entrance, prompting Robinpaw to do the same.

"Do you know why we're called SunClan, Robinpaw?"

Robinpaw sat down next to her mentor, pondering the question. "I've never given it much thought."

"The sun rises over this mountain. We're the first to be greeted by its warmth. And when the sun sets, we're the last to see it off. The sun gives life to everything in this forest, including us."

Robinpaw didn't respond, watching the warm red colors in the sky slowly fade. It was a sight she'd seen plenty of times in her life, but she still found it beautiful each time.

"Tomorrow we're going to practice hunting. You need to learn fast, before leaf-fall starts. We have four kits that won't be nursing for much longer."

"Is hunting very difficult, or-"

"Robinpaw!"

The apprentice felt her heart jump at the sound of her mother's voice. She whipped around to see Dovesky stomping toward her, her tail lashing. Cloverpath sighed and turned to face her, stepping between her and Robinpaw.

"You two were gone all day. What were you doing?" she demanded, eyeing Cloverpath up and down.

"I was showing Robinpaw the territory. You knew that. Is...that a problem?"

"When you're gone all day, yes. It is."

"And what did you do all day, Dovesky?"

Dovesky took a step back, turning her gaze to Robinpaw. "I was waiting for you to return."

Cloverpath flicked her tail, shaking her head. "You're a gifted hunter. And yet you sat around all day? That's not a good way to set an example for your daughter."

In an instant, Dovesky's claws were unsheathed, and she took a swipe at Cloverpath's cheek. Robinpaw's eyes widened as she saw blood drip from Cloverpath's face, unable to speak. Dovesky stood with one set of bloodied claws, her eyes wide and confused. Cloverpath stood still, as if in shock, until Dovesky was suddenly yanked back by her scruff. Willowleaf shoved the silver she-cat to the ground, pinning her.

The deputy leaned her head down toward Dovesky, her eyes narrowed. "We are all very sorry about what happened to Owlkit," she hissed. "But your grief does not mean you can attack a Clanmate."

Dovesky stared up at Willowleaf, her eyes still wide. Robinpaw noticed she was breathing heavily, and moved to step toward her. Cloverpath put her tail out in front of Robinpaw, and with a stern glare, Robinpaw froze.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Dovesky whispered, turning her head to look at the crowd of cats that surrounded them. "I didn't mean to…"

"You can prove it by going on patrol tomorrow. Dawn, sunhigh, and dusk. Your loyalty is in need of some reassessment." Willowleaf released the she-cat from her grip, backing up so Dovesky could stand.

Scrambling to her paws, Dovesky looked around at the crowd of SunClan cats, before tucking her tail and shuffling into the warriors' den. Willowleaf gave a cursory glance toward the crowd, before narrowing her eyes.

"That's enough, everyone."

Out of respect-or perhaps fear-the cats dispersed, though a tense air had settled in the SunClan camp. Robinpaw noticed Shadestar standing among the remaining cats, a dark expression on her face.

"Cloverpath, are you alright?" Willowleaf asked, turning to look at the calico warrior.

"Yes, it's just a scratch," Cloverpath mumbled. "I'm ashamed I didn't react faster."

Willowleaf touched her nose to Cloverpath's forehead. "You were my apprentice once. I taught you better than to retaliate like that."

Cloverpath flicked her tail, frustration evident on her face. "I suppose you're right."

Robinpaw hung her head, too ashamed to say a word. Her mother had acted out because of her, right? She should have said something, she could have stepped in somehow...instead, she'd been too stunned to do anything more than stand and stare. The gray she-cat felt a sudden disgust with herself.

"Cloverpath, you should see Owlfeather. He'll have something for you," Willowleaf sighed, flicking her tail toward the medicine cat's den.

With a nod, Cloverpath began walking toward Owlfeather's den, casting a sympathetic glance over her shoulder to Robinpaw. The claw marks on her face still dripped blood, leaving a few drops on the ground of the cave. Before Robinpaw could work up the will to apologize, Cloverpath was gone.

"Robinpaw, you should rest. You've been through a lot today."

Robinpaw looked up at Shadestar, the leader's pale blue eyes meeting hers as she approached. With a solemn nod, the young she-cat padded over to the apprentices' den, an area she was more or less familiar with. At the back of her mind, she recalled pouncing on Gravelpaw's tail as a kit, though when she crept inside the den it was cold and empty. For a moment, Robinpaw wondered just where Gravelpaw-and his sister Featherpaw-was.

It'll be dark soon, she mused, lying down on a bed of moss in a corner. Maybe they're on patrol.

Robinpaw curled her tail around herself, eventually dozing off. Not long after, though, she was awoken by the sound of two cats' footsteps. The she-cat opened her eyes to find the two other apprentices looking down at her, each with their mouths stuffed with feathers.

"Oh, um, hi," she mumbled, rising to her paws. The sibling apprentices exchanged a glance, before Gravelpaw set down the feathers in his maw.

"Robinpaw, we wanted to welcome you into the apprentices' den. It's been just us for so many moons, we figured we should celebrate a little," he explained, touching the feathers with his paw.

"We also heard about what happened with your mother and Cloverpath. Feathers for your nest might make you feel a little better," Featherpaw said, touching her nose to Robinpaw's head. "It's the least we could do."

"Thank you both...this means a lot."

After some shuffling, Robinpaw's moss nest was covered in soft, fluffy feathers. Settling into the nest, the she-cat found the feathers to be somewhat comforting. She watched as Featherpaw and Gravelpaw lied down in their own nests, their matching gray pelts faint in the darkness. Feeling the clutches of sleep pulling at her, Robinpaw drifted off, more eager to see the next day than before.


End file.
